


First Order Ball

by BornOnAFridayIn91



Series: Phasma x Reader [2]
Category: Star Wars
Genre: F/F, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 21:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12690156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornOnAFridayIn91/pseuds/BornOnAFridayIn91
Summary: Phasma and her wife attend the First Order Ball.





	First Order Ball

Stars, my wife is beautiful. I can’t take my eyes off her. 

We’re at the First Order Military Ball, honoring current and past veterans. I’m fairly low in the hierarchy, in the mortuary sciences division (I prepare the bodies for funerals and do the tally counts after the major events to find out who’s missing), so I snagged an invitation as Phasma’s plus one. She rarely goes to these events and it’s the first time in our seven-year relationship.  
It took us hours to get ready, but that was part of the fun. Phasma’s blonde hair was perfectly coifed, blood red lipstick was applied to her lips and a smoky eye look brought out her baby blues. She would cough and wheeze over the hairspray or her eyes would water as I applied the makeup.

“Suck it up, soldier,” I teased, “Beauty is pain.”

“Yes, drill sergeant,” She replied with a wicked grin.

Phasma was dressed in a silver suit with close fitting pants and shiny black heels that made her even taller. Her jacket was designed to be worn without anything under it and to be kept buttoned with only the hint of breast showing. I kept remembering the lacy black bra she was wearing underneath and was looking forward to getting her out of it later in the evening. She borrowed one of my statement necklaces, one with opalescent black gems in varying sizes and shapes. I couldn’t get her to pierce her ears for the event. 

“What’s the point?” She asked, “I never get this dressed up except maybe once a year. I see no point in them.”

Neither of us liked the clip-on earrings we found, so she went without. 

Phasma looked beautiful, but as deadly as ever, like an expertly crafted knife. I knew she could puncture someone’s throat with her stiletto heels. Part of the reason I gave her such a large gemmed wedding ring was because I knew she could use it as a weapon if need be. This was out of my own curiosity, wanting to hear about or see a wedding ring used as a weapon, but also as a last precaution if she somehow lost all her others. Tonight, the ring glistened on her black painted fingernails. 

I matched in a silver gown from the same collection. My earrings were from the same set as the necklace Phasma wore. In my opinion, we were the best dressed people and couple there. Normally, these balls had a dress code, having the First Order soldiers dress in their dress blues, but that was optional this time. It took some convincing on my part to get Phasma to not to wear hers, even if she looked just as good in them. I wanted to show her off.

Phasma liked to look her best. Her casual style was of comfort and utilitarian but still on trend. She wasn’t one for makeup, but kept her skin clear and youthful with a simple routine and her hair healthy and strong.

The infamous Kylo Ren was nowhere to be found, perhaps lurking in a dark corner somewhere, but I did see his step grandmother, Lady Aniasis Vader. For a woman to be married to Darth Vader for twenty years, I gave her all my respect. That and she basically funded the First Order. Hux is schmoozing with her, probably trying to Darth Vader’s estate to fork over another million credits.

I wasn’t entirely sure anyone recognized Phasma until we were announced. She is so rarely seen without her helmet that there are rumors about what’s under there from her being hideously scarred to her actually being Gungan. 

The dinner was delicious and we spent it in our own secluded corner pigging out and sneaking or blatantly eating from each other’s plates. We laughed at our own jokes and the behavior of our coworkers on the dance floor.

“I’m surprised Hux isn’t dancing with his cat.” I said.

“I would feel bad for it,” Phasma replied, chuckling. “What in heavens is Mitaka doing?”

I looked to see our Lieutenant violently gyrating to the fast beat song playing. By the look on his face, it was easy to see he felt impressed by his ‘moves’ when in reality, everyone on the floor near him was giving him a wide berth as to not get roped in with him.

“Dancing, apparently.” I replied. “Oh my god, Phas, you have to try this pasta. I need the recipe yesterday.”

“He looks like he’s having a seizure. Should I shove his wallet in his mouth?” Phasma teased.

Our night at the ball ended with a sweet slow dance, my head on her shoulder, smelling the subtle perfume she applied earlier that night and the gentle rhythm of her heart. I am lucky to see her out of captain mode and I am lucky to have her in my life.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I threw in one of my other OCs of Lady Vader. I roleplay her at ImperialLady.


End file.
